Double, Double Toil and Trouble
by TophNakamaru
Summary: As their friendship grew into something more, she began to love him. He felt love, too, but for someone else. And, she knew this. But, she still loved him, even if he didn't love her back. Jake/OC
1. Ch1: Dragon Boy

Okay. New fanfic. Though, I am going to continue all my other ones, don't worry.

--

_**'The truth shall make you free, but first it shall make you angry.' **_**- Anonymous**

As the fourteen year old brunette slept, snuggled into her bed, a shadow creeped up to her. It smirked, pulling out a blow horn and placing it next to the sleeping girl's ear. It plugged one of it's ears with it's finger, licked it's lips, and shouted into the object; "TIA!! GET UP!!" Tia's brother, Mare, smirked, as the sleeping girl jumped out of bed, at least 3 feet high into the air, and screaming at the top of her lungs. As she landed back on her bed, Mare quickly ran for it, knowing if he stayed any longer, he would die.

"Mare! I'm going to kill you!" Tia screamed, running out of the room after her older brother. Mare laughed as he ran past their mother in the kitchen. He quickly dodged as Tia lunged at him, missing.

"Tia! Mare! What, on all that is magic and good, are you two doing?" their mother, Lucinda, demanded. But, both ignored their mother and keeped on running. Mare ran out of the kitchen and back up stairs, almost running into their father in the process.

"Mare! Stop running!" Koeh, their father, yelled at him. As he turned back around, coffee in his hand, heading towards the kitchen, he was almost got run over by Tia, but, luckily, she dodged and ran up stairs, after her brother.

"Great, fighting. What a wonderful way to start the morning in the mortal world," their father mumbled, as he walked into the kitchen.

As Tia was just about to tackle Mare, he quickly ran into his room, slamming the door, and locking it; he fell to the ground laughing. Tia growled.

"You can't stay in there forever! You have to go to school sometime!" Tia yelled, pounding on the door.

"Well, so do you! And, you might want to hurry up and get dressed, by the way!" Mare yelled from the other side of the door. Tia huffed and stomped back to her room, but, freaked when she saw what time it was. She quickly got ready, grabbed her backpack, and ran out of her bedroom.

As Tia ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast, then running for the front door, she was blocked by her mother.

"Remember, Tia. This isn't the magical realm, so that means, no using magic, no bringing Merlin to school for show and tell." Lucinda was about to continue, but noticed Tia had her broom in her hand. "And, no flying on your broom!" The broom bended down, sad.

"Aww. But, how am I going to get to school on time if I can't fly there?" Tia asked, letting her broom go, letting it fly back to it's place near the front door. Lucinda picked up some roller skates and a helmet and gave them to Tia.

"By skating there," her mother pressed. Tia sighed, quickly putting them on. She then got up and went out the door.

"Remember what I said, Tia!" her mother yelled, as she skated as fast as she could away from the house.

--

As Tia approached her new school, she stopped. She felt a chill go down her spine, and she quickly sniffed the air. Dragon, Tia thought, her eyes narrowing. She looked around her, but, when she sniffed the air again, she smelled it was behind her. But, as soon as she was about to turn around, she heard someone yelling.

"Out of the way!" Then, as she turned around, someone ran smack into her; her, and the person that ran into her, falling to the floor. As Tia lay there, with the person still on top of her, a couple of people stopped on their skate boards and walked over to them.

"Jakie! Look what you did! Didn' I tell you to watch where you were goin'?" yelled someone next to them. Tia opened her eyes to see an Asian kid on top of her, getting help up from an African American girl. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he admitted. Once he was up, he held out his hand to help Tia up. Tia glared at him, mad that he had ran into her. Then, she realized something. She sniffed the air again, and, then, she knew for sure. The boy in front of her was a dragon. A horrible, scary, dragon. Tia glared at him hard and smacked his hand away. She got up on her own, giving the kid one more glare, and then skating off.

"What was _that_ about?" Trixie asked, a bit annoyed that she did that.

"Maybe it's my breath?" Jake breathed into his hand and smelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Spud said, as if they asked the most stupidest question ever. "What?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't like you," Spud said, rolling his eyes, then started to play with his yo-yo.

--

Tia closed the door to her new locker. She was late, of course, to her first period, because she had to check into the front office and get her schedule. The hallway was completely empty now, besides her. With her free hand, she patted her head, making sure her ears weren't visible. Her long brown hair was in a loose pony tail, poofing her hair up a bit, making sure you couldn't see her long, pointy ears. She sighed and started walking to her first period class. Her schedule said her first period class was science, one of her favorite subjects. She hurried off to room 1-389.

As she opened the door to the classroom, every head turned to stare at her; she stared back.

"Hello, welcome to science class. You must be the new student, Tia Zinnia?" the teacher asked. Tia nodded. The teacher, Mr. Mills, which it said on the board, looked around the room for a place for Tia to sit. Tia looked around the room too, looking at all the unfamiliar faces. But, then she saw something familiar, something she didn't want to see. It's the dragon, Tia thought, staring at him.

"Jake, do you have a partner?" Mr. Mills asked.

"Yeah, but she's out today," Jake explained, hoping not to get stuck with the new kid.

"Okay, Tia, your partner will be with Mr. Long here," Mr. Mills smiled.

"What?! But-"

"Come now, I'm sure Mr. Long doesn't bit." Tia slumped, walking slowly over to her seat. She placed her books on the counter and sat down on the stool.

"Okay, class. Today we will be working with chemicals. Everyone put on your safety glass and gloves." As the teacher continued to talk, Tia tried to get as far away from her partner as possible. She keeped giving him glances, keeping an eye on him. When Jake realized Tia was glaring at him, he gave her a weird look.

"What's your problem, yo?" He whispered.

"You, dragon boy," Tia whispered back, still glaring at him. Jake's mouth stood open for a second, shocked at what she said.

"What did you just say?!" Tia was about to answer, but then she realized that everyone was putting on their gloves and safety goggles. Jake and Tia did the same.

"Okay, next..." Again, as Tia was listening to Mr. Mills instructions, Jake spoke.

"Look, I don't know what you meant by 'dragon boy', maybe you should go to the nurse," Jake commented. Tia glared at him, not responding for a few seconds, thinking of what to say to what he said. Finally, she replied.

"You look, dragon boy, I know you're a dragon. Don't even try to hide it," Tia whispered.

"But, how-"

"Mr. Long, Ms. Zinnia. Would you both stop the talking and do your assignment," Mr. Mills said, standing in front of their table.

"Yes, sir," Jake and Tia said. Tia and Jake worked quickly and silently, preparing for their chemical assignment. Jake and Tia would give each other a glare every few seconds; Jake now considering her an enemy. Soon, everyone was pouring different chemicals into a large test tube.

"Which chemicals do we mix?" Jake asked, holding a tube of blue, bubbling liquid.

"How am I suppose to know? You keeped on talking and distracting me while I was trying to listen." Jake glared at her, Tia glared back. Finally, Jake just dumped the blue liquid into the clear liquid. Suddenly, a sizzling sound came from the test tube. Both Tia and Jake got closer to see what was happening and quickly regretted it as it exploded in their face.

The whole class turned to see what the noise was about, then, after seeing Tia and Jake covered in blue goo, started laughing.

"Mr. Long! Ms. Zinnia! Hallway! Now!" Mr. Mills yelled, pointing to the door, then putting his hands on his hips. "I will talk to you both in a minute." Both Jake and Tia slimmed their way to the door, opened it, and went into the hallway.

"This is all your fault, dragon boy! If you hadn't poured that stuff in, we wouldn't be covered in this blue slim!" Tia hissed, trying to dust some of it off; but failing.

"This is your fault, too, yo! We're _partners_, which means we work _together_!" Jake spat back, annoyed that she was pinning the blame on him and him only. Tia just huffed and leaned on the wall, still trying to get the slim off. She was not in the mood to be yelled at by a dragon, especially one who wears too much hair gel.

They stood there for a few minutes, silent; both pissed at the other.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have poured that in the clear stuff, I'm sorry," Jake admitted, frowning. Tia cocked an eye brow. She didn't expect him to say he was sorry, though, she hoped that he didn't expect her to say she was sorry back, because she wasn't.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Tia mumbled, then thinking that wasn't such a nice thing to say.

"Excuse me? I admitted I was wrong, now you admit you were wrong," Jake demanded. Tia crossed her hands.

"Why should I? It was all your fault in the first place!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was! You even admitted it was!"

"I only did that so you would admit you were at fault, too!"

"Well, I wasn't, dragon boy!"

"Will you _stop_ calling me that!"

"No!" By this time, both were yelling.

"Yes! Because, I'm not a dragon! You just need therapy!" Tia glared at him. She quickly grabbed his jacket, jerking him forward, making sure him and her were face to face.

"I'm not crazy! You're just stupid, not knowing when to admit that your a dragon, after you know perfectly well that I know!" Tia yelled. Tia let Jake go when the classroom door opened and Mr. Mills came out.

"What's with all the yelling from out here?!" Mr. Mills shouted. "We could hear both of you from inside the classroom!" Jake's eyes stood wide open.

"H-How much did you hear?" Jake asked, afraid that everyone heard about him being a dragon.

"We couldn't understand a single word you two were screaming! But, both of you are getting a month of detention!" Mr. Mills glared at them both, before letting them back into the class, then giving both of them slips for detention.

"Aww man."

--

"Urg! I can't believe I got one month of detention! It wasn't even my fault!" Jake complained to his two best friends, Trixie and Spud. Trixie shook her head.

"Well, you did cover the girl in blue slim, Jakie," Trixie commented.

"And, how does she know you're a dragon?" Spud asked, not totally paying attention.

"I'm not sure, but, I have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Who's she going to tell, Jakie? She's a new kid! Plus, who would believe that?"

"You don't think she could be one of the Hunts Clan, do you?" Spud asked. Jake and Trixie looked at each other, confused how smart Spud was right then.

"I don't know. Maybe. Just help me keep an eye on her for awhile, okay?" Jake pleaded.

--

Tia skated up to her house, taking her skates off at the stairs. She picked her roller blades up and walked through the front door. She was late coming home, because of getting detention today. As she placed her skates near the front door, she was welcomed back with a noogie from her brother. She quickly pushed him off and glared at him.

"Why're you home so late? Detention on the first day, I see," Mare smirked.

"That's none of your business!" Tia said, stomping up the stairs, up to her room. Once she was in her bedroom, she swung her backpack around and dropped it on the bed.

"I can't believe I have homework on my first day of school..." Tia mumbled to her self. She heard a knock one her door.

"Come in!" Tia yelled, sitting on her bed. Her father opened the door, giving Tia a smile.

"Hey dad!" Tia smiled back, happy it wasn't her mom or Mare.

"The school called. You got detention on the first day of school, in the mortal realm?" Her father asked, looking tired.

"Yeah...But I can explain! You see there was this dragon-"

"Dragon?"

"Yeah, this dragon at school and-"

"Tia, what have me and your mother told you about dragons? They are good people. They won't hurt you. They are the magical worlds protectors." Her father and mother have tried to tell her this so many times.

"Yeah, right," Tia murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Koeh cocked an eye brow, before smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Are you still having those dreams? Ever since you lost your powers-"

"Dad, I didn't lose my powers! I still have the powers I did back then. It's just...I can't learn any new spells...But, I'm just a late bloomer!...That's what mom keeps telling me, anyway..." Tia said, looking down, sad. Her father picked her head up.

"I'm sure your mother is correct." He smiled before leaving.

Tia sighed, looking at her backpack. I hate homework, Tia thought. Just then, she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in?" Lue, her younger sister, stuck her head into the room.

"Tia? Mom said you had the pixie dust in your closet? She needs it for a potion," Lue said, smiling. Tia pointed to the closet. Lue ran over to it, leaving the door open. Then, their cat, Merlin, walked in on all fours. As Lue looked through the closet looking for the pixie dust, Merlin jumped on to Tia's bed; Tia scratching him on the head, then on the chin. He purred. Lue turned around to see what the noise was from, then saw that it was just the cat.

"Don't forget, Tia. Mom said that training it tomorrow, right after school," Lue said, finally finding the pixie dust. Tia knew she would have to get out of detention some how.

"Yeah, I know."

--

Hoped you liked it. :D Even though, I don't think anyone is going to read this .


	2. Ch2: The New Witch In Town

Well, yeah, another chapter. And, to the person who wrote the review about 'Who the hell is Tia?' She's an OC. It clearly states in the summary that this is an Jake/OC. If you don't like, please don't read and post mean comments. Thank you.

--

_**'If the lion and dragon fight, they will both die.' **_**- Tadashi Adachi**

Tia skated up to her house. She had skipped detention, knowing she would have to make it up with another week of detention, adding on to her already month of detention. Science today was horrible. Tia hoped if Jake's old partner would be back today, then Tia would be moved to another table. But, sadly, when Jake's old partner, a girl name Rose, came back, she was moved instead of Tia. Tia noticed that Jake was even more disappointed about this then her self. Just as Tia was about to open the front door, it swung open.

"Tia! Finally! We're already late. Come on, grab your broom and wand," her mother urged, pushing her up stairs to her room.

Tia opened her door to find Merlin sleeping on her bed, on top of her wand. She sighed and dropped her backpack on the floor; then grabbed her wand from under her cat. Merlin let out a hiss as the wand was pulled from under him.

"Watch it!" Merlin complained, annoyed that she just woke him up. Tia chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, Merlin, but I'm already late! See yeah!" Tia ran out of her room, with Merlin still glaring at her. He finally sighed, snuggling back into the bed, and went back to sleep.

Before Tia went down the stairs, she tapped her wand on to her shirt. A blue glow went around her, then quickly vanished. She looked down at her self, smiling when she saw that she was in her witch clothing; a long black dress, with a grey corset and straps that were already tied in the back. She was also wearing a black, pointed hat. At least this spell still works, Tia thought as she ran down the steps, grabbing her broom, and then outside to where her mother was standing.

--

Tia yawned as she flew through the air, almost hitting a tree in the process.

"Whoops, sorry," Tia said, as she rubbed her broom, making sure it was okay. She was only meters from where her mother was flying, yet, she wanted to be farther. After years of being trained with her two siblings, Lucinda had finally decided to train Tia individually. Tia just wasn't getting some of the spells she was trying to teach her, it wasn't that Tia wasn't trying her hardest, it was just because she couldn't do them. This worried both Tia and her mother very much.

Soon, Lucinda landed in a clearing, in the park. Tia landed next to her.

"So, which spells am I'm learning today?" Tia asked, praying that it would a spell that would actually be helpful in a battle. Ever since Tia heard they were moving to the Mortal Realm, she was excited about fighting trolls and goblins. But, the only spell she knew that would be useful in fighting would be shooting fire balls, but, most of the time that spell backfired.

"Today, we are not going to learn a new spell. We are going to do some training exercises with an old friend of mine," Lucinda explained to her daughter calmly. Tia gave her a questioning look.

"Training exercises?" Tia asked, not sure if she heard right.

"Yes. With my old friend, Lao Shi. He is training his grandson, too. So, since you are having trouble with your powers-" Tia huffed, crossing her arms. "-I thought you could learn something from watching his grandson and training with him."

"So, is he another warlock?" Tia asked.

"No, he's a...um...well...you'll see." Tia wondered why her mother didn't continue.

Tia yawned again as she sat down on the grass, wanting to take a nap while she waited. But, as soon as Tia layed down on the ground, closing her eyes, her mother scolded her to stand back up. Tia gave a bored look, then got back up, grumbling to her self.

"Tia, stop complaining and stand up straight." Tia stood up board straight. But, as soon as her mother turned around, she started slouching. After a few minutes of silence, Lucinda finally saw something in the sky.

"They're here!" Lucinda shouted, smiling. Tia looked around, not seeing anything. Then, her nose started tingling, smelling the scent of a dragon. Tia wrinkled her nose in disgust. But, even if there were dragons close by, her mother would just punish her if she said anything bad to them.

Just then, two large lizards landed in the bushes, making Tia jump. All she really saw a flash of red and blue.

"What was that?" Tia asked, pointing the bushes. Just then, an old man, about as tall as Lue, walked out of the bushes, with a Shar Pei dog at his side.

"Lao Shi! How have you been, old friend?" Lucinda asked, shacking his hand. After they were done shaking hands, Lao Shi bowed.

"Hello, Lucinda. Oh, and this must be Tia," he said, bowing to her as well; ignoring Lucinda's question. Tia looked around uncomfortably, not sure if she should bow back.

"Um...Hello," Tia finally said, waving a bit.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The dog suddenly said, standing up on his back legs.

"Oh sorry. Tia, this is Fu Dog. He is an animal guardian, like Merlin," Lucinda explained. Tia didn't know if she should shake his hand, well, paw, or bow, so she just waved.

"Hey," Tia said. Just then, someone came out of the bushes, gaging.

"Urg. Gramps, couldn't you have picked a better landing place? Instead of a thorn bush," Jake complained, picking a thorn off his tongue and brushing him self off. Tia let out a small gasp when she saw Jake.

"You?!" Tia yelled, pointing to Jake. Jake turned to see who was shouting, then stared at Tia for a second.

"You!" He yelled in return.

"Iyha, Jake, don't be rude. This is Lucinda Zinnia and her daughter, Tia. You see, Tia is half elf, half witch," his grandfather told him.

"Have you two already met?" Tia's mother asked. Tia was about to tell her mom that he was the dragon that caused him trouble the other day, but, she realized something. If Jake was a dragon and Lao Shi was his grandfather...

"You're a dragon, too?!" Tia gasped, pointing at Lao Shi. Gramps gave Tia a confused look, then turned to Lucinda.

"Lucinda, didn't you already explain to your daughter that we were dragons?" Lao Shi asked.

"Well...no." Lucinda laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Lao Shi asked curiously.

"Well, my daughter has a phobia of Dragons-"

"I do not!" Lucinda ignored her daughter.

"And, she would have thrown a big fit about-"

"I would not!"

"Tia!" Finally, Lucinda got irritated with her behavior.

"Sorry," Tia muttered.

"Gramps! She's the girl I was telling you about! She knew I was a dragon, and I have no idea how!" Jake said, at his grandfather's side.

"Oh, Jake, she knew because she could smell you were a dragon," Lucinda explained, trying to calm everyone down. Jake gave her a strange look.

"_Smell_?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Ever since Tia lost her powers-"

"I didn't lose anything!"

"Tia! Shut it, or else you'll be a frog in seconds!" Tia fell silent, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"As I was saying, ever since Tia lost her powers when she seven, she's had this weird ability to be able to smell magical creatures. We're not really sure why or how," Lucinda explained.

"How did Tia lose these powers?" Lao Shi asked, curious. Lucinda shrugged.

"We're not sure about that either. On that day, Tia doesn't remember anything-"

"Mom, don't you think we should start that training?" Tia asked, quickly. She was

tired of them talking about her as if she wasn't here. And, she would do anything to make them stop, even train with a dragon.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Lao Shi, what exercise are we doing first?" Lucinda asked.

--

Tia sat crossed legged, her eyes closed. Her fingers where in the air, making an O shape. Everyone sat like this, except they were humming. Tia refused to make a sound. She didn't understand how meditating was going to help her with her problem with learning spells. Plus, it was hurting her legs to sit like this. Suddenly, Tia felt someone jab her in the side. She opened her eyes to see her mother, giving her that looked that said, you better hum or else you're in big trouble. Tia sighed quietly, then gave an annoyed hum. Lucinda smiled, then closed her eyes again.

Tia closed her eyes, trying to not fall asleep; after all, is was almost completely dark by now. Just as she felt like she was about to go into slumber, she heard a crunching sound. Her eyes flew open to see Fu Dog munching on a bag of chips. Tia rolled her eyes, though, she was happy that he had woken her up.

"Iyha! Fu Dog! Stop with the chips!" Lao Shi shouted.

"Heh, sorry." Fu stuffed a hand full into his mouth, before putting the bag away. Suddenly, a shirk was heard through the park.

"What was _that_?" Tia asked, jumping to her feet.

"Ear of the Dragon," Jake whispered. His human ear turned into a long, pointy red dragon ear. There was silence for a few seconds.

"It's the Huntsclan! And they're after unicorns, again!" Jake shouted, quickly turning into a full dragon. He flew off, heading towards the other side of the park. Lao Shi quickly went after him.

"Hey wait up!" Fu Dog shouted, running after them, then tripping on a rock and falling to the ground.

"We will give you a ride, Fu Dog," Lucinda said, getting on her broom.

"We will? You mean we're going?" Tia asked, happily.

"Yes."

--

Tia quickly hopped off her broom, and ran towards where Jake and his grandfather were fighting. The unicorns were behind Jake, fear in their eyes.

"Huntsgirl! Grab the unicorns!" the Huntsmaster commanded, pointing his staff towards the magical horses. Huntsgirl nodded, then charged at Jake. Jake jumped into the air, then, realizing he left the unicorns defenceless, flew back down, right in front of them. He breathed in and blew out a big breath of fire at the Huntsgirl, who jumped backwards and shielded her eyes. Grandpa was fighting the Huntsmaster. Lao Shi kicked the Huntsmaster's staff out of his hand, then kicked him into the air. The Huntsmaster flew through the air, then landed next to his staff. As Lao Shi quickly walked over to where the Huntsmaster was, the Huntsmaster grabbed his staff and shot a net out of it, capturing the Chinese Dragon in a net of Sphinx hair.

Lucinda ran over to Lao Shi, then started to chant a spell. Suddenly, the net levitated off of Lao Shi. Then, she turned her attention to the Huntsmaster. She chanted another spell and electricity started to come out of her wand, which, she had pointed to the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the sparks and then shot a blast of a blue ray at her. Lucinda quickly put up a force field in front of her. Tia stood where she was, watching her mom, amazed at how good she was in battle.

"Tia! Some help would be nice right about now!" Jake shouted, struggling. The Huntsgirl had her staff up against Jake, Jake was trying to push her off. Tia breathed in, trying to remember the spell for shooting fire balls. Finally, reversing the spell in her head a couple of times, pointed her wand at the Huntsgirl. She started to chant, hoping that it would work. Then, fire balls shot out of her wand, heading straight towards the Huntsgirl. Tia cheered in her head...until the fire balls turned and shot right at Jake. The Huntsgirl took this chance to go after the unicorns, grabbing one by it's horn. Tia looked over at Jake, who was knocked out on the ground. She cursed in her head, through her wand to the ground and pulling her hat down, making sure you wouldn't be able to see her eyes. She charged at Huntsgirl just as she was about to shot at one of the unicorns, tackling her to the ground, knocking her staff out of her hands. The blast shot right at one of the unicorns.

"What the...? Who are you?" the Huntsgirl asked, throwing Tia off of her. Tia looked at the ground and quickly tried to grab her staff. But, the Huntsgirl was too fast for her, pushing her out of the way, then grabbed her staff. She smirked under her mask, powering up her staff.

"I'll finish you off first, then the dragon." Tia tried to get up, but, realized that she twisted her ankle when she was knocked to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for pain to come...but nothing happened. Tia opened her eyes to see a barrier over her, Jake, and the unicorns. Tia turned her head to see her mother focusing all her power to make a shield this big. The Huntsmaster cursed, then, summoning Huntsgirl back to his side.

"We'll meet again, _dragons_."

When the Huntsclan disappeared, Lucinda dropped the shield and started to breath hard. Tia tried to get up again, but, a flash of pain went up her leg and she was forced to sit back down. Her broom quickly flew over to her, letting Tia lean on him while she got up.

"Thanks." Tia looked over at Jake, who, was just now waking up.

"Ow...Why does my head hurt so much?" Jake asked, getting off the ground. When he turned and saw Tia, he remember what happened.

"You shot me with fire balls!" Jake yelled, pointing at Tia.

"By _accident_!" Tia yelled back. She knew she messed up, but, it usually didn't back fire on other people, just on her. She thought she had finally got the spell right.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, just calm down," Lucinda, who had finally caught her breath, tried to bring peace to this situation.

"But, if it wasn't for Tia, then one of the unicorns wouldn't have had to get hurt!" Jake complained.

"Hey! Listen here, Dragon Boy. You were the one laying on the floor, doing nothing!"

"Beacuse you shot me with fire balls!"

"It's not my fault that the spell backfired!"

"Well, maybe if you were a better witch, then it wouldn't have backfired!" Jake yelled, furious at the moment. All Tia has done since she got here is got on his nervous at school, now she was messing with his job as being a protector. Tia stood where she was, still leaning on her broom. She had nothing to say to what Jake had just said. He just hit her Achilles Heel. Her soft spot. She hated to be reminded that she was a falur at being a witch, and worse yet, it came from someone who didn't even know her, but, knew that she would never be as great of a witch as her mother.

"IIYYHHAA! Jake! Apoligize!" Lao Shi yelled, seeing the young witch's face. Jake, who was a bit cooled down now, looked over at Tia. He quickly regretted at what he said.

"Oh...Uh...Hey, Tia. I didn't mean what I said...I...uh...I'm sorry," Jake said, scratching the back of his head. But, Tia wasn't listening. She was looking at the ground. Jake walked over to her slowly, afraid that she might be crying. Just as Jake was right beside her, Tia lifted up her head and stared at him with a blank look. Jake was realived that she wasn't crying. Finally, as if her brain started to work again, Tia bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Tia finally yelled, making Jake jump at the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the best witch out there! I'm sorry that I'm not as good as either of my siblings! I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry..." Tia had to bit her lip again, afriad if she yelled anymore, that she would start crying...and maybe even punch Jake. She didn't know if she was depressed, pissed, or both. Tia quickly lifted her other ackle that wasn't hurt over her broom and then quickly took off into the night. Lucinda sighed, then got on her broom, and quickly went after her.

"You are such a ladies man, you know that," Fu Dog told Jake. Jake just glared at him, not wanting to talk about it. He never expected Tia to act this way. Jake thought of Tia as the sorta girl that just yelled and screamed at you, never admitting that she was wrong.

"Come, young dragon." Gramps said, interupting his thoughts. "You make up for making her sad by cleaning the shop."

"Aww man."

--

Meh. Every story I write always has drama...It's a curse I tell you! A curse! Well, if someone is actually reading this, please review! :D


	3. Ch3: Runaway

Wow. I'm a month late. D: Sorry! Anyway, on with the story!

–

"_**If you don't know where you are going, how can you expect to get there?"- **_**Basil S. Walsh**

Tia sat on her bed, staring at the carpet, thinking. Merlin was right next to her, curled up, asleep. She wasn't sure why it bugged her so much at what Jake said. It wasn't like she actually cared what a dragon thought. Still, she felt deeply hurt by his words. Her mother thought she was being over dramatic about this; so did her brother. Lue just tried to cheer her up by turning her brother into a toad, which, did make Tia smile; but, it just sorta reminded her that she would probably never be able to do that.

It just wasn't fair. Lue was eight and she already had half the magic book spells memorized. And, she could do them all without any of them backfiring. Mare was already on his way to getting his wizard license, and, he never ceased the chance to rub it in her face. Yet, Tia couldn't even do a simple fireball spell. Tia's thoughts of angst were interrupted when her door opened.

"Tia, can I talk to you for a minute?" her father asked, walking into the room. He picked up Merlin, sat down on the bed, and then placed the cat in his lap; scratching him behind the ear.

"Do I have a choice?" Tia asked, looking at her dad.

"Not really, no."

"Then, you may talk," Tia said, smirking. Koeh rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, oh wise, smart mouthed one; for granting me allowance to speak to my own daughter," her father said, sarcastically. Tia chuckled.

"Anyway, I want to know why you barricade your self in her room and refuse to come out." Tia guessed that either no one told him about tonight when he got back from work, or, he already knew, and expected her to retell the story, just so he could give her a lecture. Tia quickly explained what happened, looking at the carpet the whole time. Her ankle still hurt whenever she walked, but, at least it wasn't broken.

"Ah, I see. Jake hurt my little girls feelings," Koeh said, rustling Tia's hair.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad." Tia pushed his hand off her head and quickly patted down her hair. "I want to be able to use big spells! Or, at least be able to learn new spells; heck, I would be fine if I could just use the fireball spell without it back firing!"

"You know, Tia, it's no so bad not knowing how to do a couple of spells. Just look at me, I can't do anything near as amazing as your mother, and, I'm just fine with it."

"Yeah, but, that's different. Mom's a witch. You're just an elf...Not that being an elf isn't amazing! Because it is!" Tia quickly added.

"Then, why are you depressed about not being able to do a couple of spells? You're part elf, you know," Koeh added.

"Yeah, but so are Lue and Mare. And, they can do amazing stuff like mom." Tia slumped over and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well, maybe, you have more 'just an elf' gene in you then they do." And, with that, Koeh kissed his daughter on the head, put the cat on the bed, and left. Tia got off her bed to grab her magic book, which she had to limp because her ankle still hurt. Once she grabbed it, she sat back down on her bed and opened it.

"And, what are you going to do with that?" Merlin asked, stretching. Tia flipped through the pages.

"I'm trying to find a very, very simple spell. I want to prove to everyone that I can actually do something," Tia said. She stopped on page 389 and scrolled her finger down the page until she finally spotted one.

"Prove to who? To your self? Or, do you just want to show off to the dragon?" Merlin asked, licking his paw. Tia gave Merlin a quick glare before she read over a freezing spell. Then she slammed it shut and grabbed her wand from her nightstand that was beside her bed. Tia then turned to face Merlin. He stopped licking him self to stare at her, his eye brow arched.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin asked, shifting his eyes to Tia's wand, then her face.

"Don't worry, Merlin. It won't last more then a few minutes, I promise." Tia started to chant the spell, then pointed her wand Merlin. Merlin yelled a loud "Meow!" before dodging the spell and jumping off the bed and then under it. The spell hit Tia's glass collection of faeries, bouncing right off one of them, and then headed back towards Tia. Tia ducked at the last second, then turned to see where it had gone. The spell bounced off the wall, heading back towards Tia. Tia quickly jumped to the floor, her ankle killing her again, and dragged her self under her bed; where the cat was now lecturing her. Tia peeked her head out of underneath the bed just in time to see her door open.

"Tia, mom said you shou-" Lue stopped talking when the spell hit her right in the face, making her fall back on to her butt. Tia quickly got out from under her bed to help her sister up.

"I didn't even do anything! And, now, my face is freezing!" Lue said, her face pale and her nose red. She had ice on both cheeks and on her forehead. Lue turned to leave,shutting the door behind her; shouting down to her mother.

"Don't bother her, mom! Tia is still pouting about what happened, and will blast you if you go into her room!" Tia limped over to her bed, her ankle throbbing now, from having to dropped to the floor, and the weight she had to put on it to help Lue up.

"And, the point you made from that display was what now?" Merlin asked, hopping back on top of the bed. Tia gave him a cold glare. She knew her spell didn't work, all it did was ice down Lue's face.

"Oh, just leave me alone you stupid cat! Can't you just go bother some mice or birds or something?" Tia spat, not in the least mood to be ridiculed.

"That's so stereotypical!" Merlin huffed. Tia bended down and grabbed the toy mouse from her floor. Then, she held it in the air, swinging it from left to right.

"That won't work on me! I have more self...self control..." Merlin voice flattened and his eyes grew big. He quickly stood in a pouncing position and leaped into the air, grabbing the mouse with his mouth, then landing on the bed with grace. He started to gnawing on the head, then, realizing what he was doing and spit it out. Tia lifted her eye brow.

"Shut up," Merlin said, starting to chew on the head again. Tia just rolled her eyes and looked around her room. Her walls, which were painted a light purple, were mostly plastered with posters of human and magical singers, another of Johnny Depp, and one motivational poster of a kitten hanging from a tree with that words, 'Hang in There' at the top. Her bed, with a white and purple bedspread, was pushed against the right wall, with the nightstand right next to it. She had a desk on the left wall, where paper was spread out everywhere-- it was mostly her homework from the last two days. On top of her dresser was where she kept her glass faeries, a collection of hers since she was little. She had only been in the house for little less then a week, yet, it felt like home.

"I wonder if I'd really be a better elf than witch," Tia muttered, picking up her magical book again. Merlin, seeing her holding it, quickly stopped chomping on the toy and ran under the bed, in fear of her trying another spell. Tia saw this and rolled her eyes. She gently placed the book on her nightstand and got off the bed. She strolled over to her closet and grabbed a duffel bag. Merlin, seeing that Tia wasn't going to try another spell, got out from under the bed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing _now?_" He asked.

"Packing," Tia said, flatly. She limped around the room, grabbing some clothes and shoving them into the bag. Merlin gave her a strange look.

"Packing? But..._why?_" Tia stopped grabbing things for a second to think of her answer. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm going to go live with my grandparents, in the magical world," Tia said, resuming her packing. Merlin looked horrified.

"Y-Your G-G-Grandparents? Have you completely lost it?" Merlin asked, throwing his paws in the air for effect.

"Not my mom's parents, my dad's." Tia knew Merlin was afraid of her grandfather, Joshua. Merlin has been their families magical guardian for generations now, from her mom's side. Her grandfather was a very powerful warlock, and, back when Merlin was watching him, her grandfather would turn him into all sorts of different animals and objects, and he left him like that for days; maybe even weeks. One time, he turned Merlin into grandfather clock for almost a month-- Merlin hasn't been near a clock since.

"Oh. Why?" Merlin asked, getting back on all fours again.

"Because, if I can't become a witch, then, I'll just be an elf. And, where's a better place to learn then at my grandparents house in the country?" Tia said.

"Why do you need to go live in forest to know how to be an elf? Just do what you normally do."

"No, my mom will insist on making me a witch. Also, I won't be able to stand Mare bragging about his license for very long. But, if I'm already with my grandparents, I'm sure they could convince mom and dad to let me stay. Plus, the magical realm is much better then here in the mortal world." Tia had finally went around her whole room and packed away everything she thought she would need for her to survive the next couple of days. She thought once she was there, her mother could just poof the rest of her stuff to her new room in the country.

"But how will you even get there if you don't want anyone to know?! You can barely get around your room! And, you can't possibly think of flying on your broom, your mother could just as easily find you." Merlin watched as Tia sat on her bed, resting her ankle for a few minutes.

"I'll just walk to the nearest forest, I'm sure I'll find some fairy or sprite and they could help me. I'll just have to limp there." Tia wasn't so happy with that, but, it was the only way. Merlin jumped back up on the bed and sat down next to her, giving her sad kitty eyes.

"But-But, what will happen of me?!" Merlin asked. Tia scratched behind his ear before responding.

"You'll help Lue, or Mare."

"What?! Mare hates me, and, even if I was his animal guardian, he's allergic to cats! It'll always be raining snot! And, Lue's even worse! She'll put bows on my tail and around my neck!" Merlin complained. Tia rolled her eyes for the millionth time today and patted Merlin on the head.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without me. Plus, you can always come visit."

"Visit who?" Mare asked, barging into Tia's room.

"N-No one!" Tia stuttered, knowing that wasn't the best answer she could have given. She quickly pushed her bag behind her, hoping Mare hadn't seen it yet.

"Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, mom wants to know if she should just send you up your dinner or put it in the microwave for you to eat later," Mare asked.

"Oh, uh...I'll eat it later."

"Are you really that upset at what that dragon said earlier? Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic about this?" Mare questioned, giving her an irritated look.

"Yes! Now, either go away, or feel the wrath of an emotional teenage girl!" Tia said, annoyed at how he thought she was being over dramatic. All she was doing was leaving her home forever and going to go live with her grandparents...Oh wait. Maybe doing that was a bit over dramatic. But, Tia didn't care. She already made up her mind. Mare just shrugged and left.

"Please tell me your not going to leave me here with him," Merlin pleaded.

"Sorry, Merlin, but, I'm going. And, there isn't anyone who can stop me," Tia said, patting on the cat on the head again.

–

Tia had waited until she was sure everyone in her home was asleep to sneak into the kitchen. She popped opened the microwave and grabbed the plate. Tia quickly dropped her bag to the floor and grabbed a fork. Despite the food being cold, Tia scarfed it down in a mere seconds. She was starving after all, not eating dinner could do that to her.

Once she was done, she softly placed the plate and fork into the sink. Then, she picked up the duffel bag, and tiptoed to the front door. As Tia was turning to handle, something poked her in the back. Tia jumped, having to cover her mouth to keep her self from screaming. She looked behind her to see her broom. It quickly got lower, expecting her to get on it before she left.

"No, no. I have to leave without you," Tia whispered sadly. The broom looked down sadly, the bristles bending down.

"I'm sorry, it's just...If I bring you, mom will be able to track me if she wakes up before I get to grandma and papa's house," Tia tried to explain. "So, please make sure no one wakes up, okay?" The broom nodded, bristles flying everywhere. Tia smiled.

"Thanks." Then, Tia quickly turned, opened the front door, and walked out into the night.

–

Merlin scratched on the door, meowing like crazy. It worked better then shouting like he tried a half an hour ago. Tia had locked him in her room, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out; he was too short to reach the handle.

"Urg! Why did I have to be the runt of the litter!" Merlin complained, still scratching the door.

Lue groaned when she was awoken by the sounds of meowing and scratching. She quickly dragged her self out of bed and opened her door.

"Tia, why did you lock the cat in your room, again?" Lue mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to Tia's door. She turned the handle, but realized that it was locked. So, she started to bang on it.

"Tia, wake up! Unlock the door so the cat can get out and I can actually get some sleep!" Lue whispered loudly.

"Lue? Is that you? Tia has runaway! Go tell your mother!" Merlin shouted. He also really hoped that she would unlock the door with magic, since, he really needed to use the litter box. Merlin heard Lue run down the hall and then a few minutes later heard more footsteps come back. Merlin quickly jumped out of the way as Lucinda blew the door open. Lucinda walked hastily over to Tia's bed, where a big bulge was sticking out from under the blankets. She quickly swiped the blankets off, reveling a mixture of pillows and stuffed animals.

"Really, that child is just so dramatic!" Lucinda muttered under her breath.

"Merlin, do you know where she went?" Lue asked, concern on her face.

"Yes. She was going to go to her father's parents home," Merlin said.

"How was she going to get there? She's injured for god's sake!" Lucinda yelled. This was one of the most stupidest things Tia has ever done. She was going to be grounded for a long time after they got her.

"Lue, get your father and Mare up, we're going to go get her," Lucinda sighed, rubbing her head. Lue nodded and left.

"Is Tia in trouble?" Merlin asked, hoping she was; after all, she did shut him in here and was going to leave him with her two siblings.

"Oh yeah."

–

Well, I actually sorta like this chapter. And, I wasn't expecting for this part to be this long. I was actually going to add much more, but, I'm going to save that for next chapter. :) Review please!


End file.
